


Overexert

by slypupkeeko



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst, Bromance, M/M, MAMA AU, MAMA Super Powers, Two shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slypupkeeko/pseuds/slypupkeeko
Summary: The brothers are surrounded by the corrupted robots, which are going to capture their escape. They are desperate to take down the robots with their powers, and strictly forbidden Jongin to use his remaining energy. Jongin is their last straw. Jongin is their key to freedom. Jongin is their way to continue living. However, the enemy is too strong, causing them to use all their powers to their last bits. Jongin couldn’t bear to watch his brother hurt, he uses his last resort to overexert himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two

Escape from enemies seems to be harder than plead for freedom. But, what if the enemies are heartless, cold, soulless robots? They would be dead by now. Luckily, they have their supernatural abilities to defend themselves. They thought it would be easy, and they were now surrounded. Seven of them were fighting for their lives, desperately waiting for the other two to appear. The two; Kyungsoo and Jongdae, were off to disable a force field that covering the facility. It was the only way for them to escape. With Jongin’s teleportation power, they’ll be fine as long as the force field broke down. But for now, they need to buy some time before they return. That means more battle, more injuries, and more recovery.

 

Jongin took a second to scan around, making sure each of them always has somebody to protect. He was on guard behind Junmyeon, while the older deflected most of the bullets coming their way. Chanyeol was shooting fireballs, and Minseok was next to him, shooting icicles towards the enemies. Sehun was defending Baekhyun and Yixing, since their abilities were less useful against robots.

 

Holding the robots off sounds like easy to them, but they kept coming non-stop, and both Chanyeol and Minseok couldn’t handle it much further. They used all their energy to fight them during the escape, and Jongin was afraid if two of them were out, they couldn’t survive.

 

Unfortunately, one of the robots happened to pass the offense line, trying to shoot bullets towards Sehun’s group. Jongin saw with wide eyes, and quickly shut them, teleported to the enemy before it could shoot. When he reappeared within a second, he struck down the enemy in one strike. The robot’s head snapped and toppled to the ground. Sehun was stunned when Jongin did it, and glared at him.

 

“Kai! What did Suho told you not to use your power!”

 

Jongin was momentary forgotten, and began to feel drained as Sehun mentioned it. He shouldn’t have used his power at the time like this. Junmeyon ushered him to get closer to him, as he focused back protecting the younger. Junmyeon didn’t say anything else, but Jongin easily can tell on his face, he was disappointed. Jongin was flustered, and felt bad at the same time. He wanted to help, but the brother won’t allow him to do so. At least his power is way helpful than the healer and light wielder.

 

“Suho! We can’t hold on any much longer!” Minseok shouted, as he shot another ice.

 

Jongin could see Junmyeon winced. “Just a little further, Xiumin. They’ll come. Have faith in them.”

 

Xiumin grimly nodded, as he continued attacking the robots. Jongin wanted to help so badly. He really wanted to, but afraid of being scolded again.

 

Just then, a huge electrical wave shocked almost a quarter of the robots. All the attention was at the one spot, and immediately Jongin let out a huge sigh relief. Jongdae and Kyungsoo were fighting their way to the group. Junmyeon noticed as he instructed the offense team to help them.

 

“As soon they get here, hold on to Kai. We’ll teleport out right awa--“

 

A bloodshot scream suddenly snapped Jongin. He looked up in horror to see the fire wielder curled on the floor, holding tight on his right leg. He could see blood dripping out from the thigh, and finally registered that Chanyeol has been shot. Xiumin frantically trying to protect the younger by creating ice walls between them and the enemies. However, this action was hardly for Jongdae and Kyungsoo to get to them. Jongin stepped out to reach the injured brother, when Junmyeon pulled him back and shook his head. Jongin has to follow the plan. It sucks, but it’s the only way.

 

The range between the group with Jongdae and Kyungsoo was getting further, it wasn’t making any progress. The robots went berserk, Jongin noticed. They’re no longer interested to catch them normally, as if the order told them to use violence against their prey. They’ll do anything to hurt them.

 

It was then he heard another series of screaming behind them. As he turned around, Sehun was attacked by one of the robots. The maknae struggled from its clutches, as he got pinned on the wall. Yixing and Baekhyun tried to fight the robot with their strengths, but no avail. The robot was way too strong for them. Jongin once again tried to get to him, and he happened to turn to his leader, Junmyeon was now on his knees, panting hard. The water barrier was slowly depleting.

 

It was a mess. They’re losing. Jongin could do anything by now, but what can he do? He only has one job, teleporting them away. But he wasn’t allowed to use his power to bring them to safety.

 

“Sehun! No!” Someone screamed again. Jongin recognized it was Yixing’s voice.

 

He turned around again, as he saw the robot with a sharp blade on his arm, ready to stab the youngest’s head. It was going for a kill, and no one could prevent it. Jongin widened his eyes as he suddenly heard a harsh voice threatening in his head.

 

‘Weak.’

 

Jongin hold in his breath.

 

‘So weak that you couldn’t even save a soul. They’re suffering because of you. Your power is so simple, and yet, you’re still weak among the others.’

 

His limbs went numb.

 

‘That is why you couldn’t save Kris, Tao, and your mirror... Luhan, wasn’t it? You watched them die. And now you’re going to watch Sehun die next.’

 

Hot tears welled up in his eyes.

 

‘Weak. Useless. Unworthy. You should be the one who died in the first place.”

 

He made a sharp scream.

 

Most of the brothers turned to see Jongin on why he was suddenly reacted in such a way. But he wasn’t there anymore. Sehun was closing his eyes for the entire time, waiting for the blow from the deadly robot. Then again, it didn’t come. He opened his eyes to see that the robot’s arm had ripped off from the joint, before in a split second its head twisted in the odd direction. Its grip on Sehun loosened, and black smoke was seen behind the fallen robot, before Jongin came to view. Jongin was furious, and in rage. His heart was beating faster. He was exhausted, but filled with energy at the same time. He kept saying to himself, that he can save everyone. He’s pushing to the limit when he disappeared and reappeared, making a way for Jongdae and Kyungsoo to pass through. The two brothers were shocked to see Jongin’s ability while quickly ran to their leader. While the others were kept looking at the mess Jongin had made.

 

Jongin thought he did well. He did very well. Taking down the robots one by one until he ignored his vision turn into bloody red. He didn’t care. He started to like killing these robots, and he kept going, and going, even though the robots kept coming. Twisting their heads, disarmed their weapons, ripped their mechanical limbs were the best parts. He only can hear the metals breaking, nothing more. He stopped a while to find his next target, and when he faintly heard someone was calling him.

 

“Kai! Stop! We need to get out of here!”

 

He hissed before ferociously turned around, shooting his bloody red eyes at the voice. His shoulders lowered when he saw worried looking Kyungsoo, who desperately telling him to stop.

 

“Please! You use your power way too much! You’re killing yourself!” The older pleaded.

 

No. He’s not killing himself. He was filled with power. He felt so good. He didn’t understand why Kyungsoo telling him to stop. He wanted to kill more. More. And more.

 

“Jongin, please. I beg of you. We don’t want to lose you.”

 

Upon hearing Jongin’s real name, he looked at the older much softer this time. Why were his brothers looking at him like that? Was he that scary? Was he really killing himself? He didn’t get the point, but they were very worried about him. He turned around to see the robots were stopped shooting at them, but they’re approaching slowly. He didn’t register the robots were kept coming. It’s time to leave.

 

Without warning, he slammed down his palm, creating a dark vortex beneath them. He didn’t know how he did it. He just knew. The dark vortex slowly swallowed them alive, like a quicksand. Some of them were screaming since it was too new to them. Eventually, they went further down, and no longer hear the robots chasing for them. They went into the deep void that they didn’t know where it led to. Jongin’s mind kept praying for a safe place, somewhere far, somewhere isolated, away from danger. Until he felt a ground landed on his feet, he opened his eyes.

 

Red grass, and then red stars. It’s nighttime. His vision was still red as he stared upward, and felt the cold wind brushing his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ease the tense and overflew energy inside him. He was interrupted when he heard a grunt behind him. Right, his brothers. He didn’t know he managed to teleport them all. Turning to his back, while his vision was still red, he started to make a count. Yixing went to Chanyeol to heal his injured leg. Minseok was with them. Baekhyun went to Junmyeon to check if he’s alright. While Jongdae tried to console the shaking Sehun. He was near death if it wasn’t Jongin to save him. And Jongin saved everyone. Finally, he stopped at the small brother, who had been watching him in concern. His gaze was soft, which made Jongin turned down in shame.

 

“Are you alright?” The smaller asked.

 

Jongin blinked for a few times. The red vision slowly washed away. It took a while before he tried to answer him. He’s alright. He wanted to say that. Once he opened his mouth, a pain struck him in his brain, hard. His vision suddenly blurred, and he shut his eyes immediately. His head was throbbing so hard, and he couldn’t remember how he was on his knees when he opened his eyes again. He heard someone shouting for his name, and hands were holding on him. He tried to get up and tell them that he’s okay. But when he moved, he slumped further to the ground. Why his limbs not working? He was facing on the ground, when he felt something trickled from his nose. He didn’t have to guess what it was. He knew it was blood, and that just hit him in realization. He overused his power, and this is the side effect. Either he had to brace the wave of pain, or get help. He felt like he’s dying. Someone was cradling him, and turned him over to face up. He could see blurry imagine of many heads towering above him. Among them was Yixing, who strived to heal him with his power, and crying Sehun.

 

Jongin hardly sees Sehun cry. He isn’t a type that cries for nothing. The last time he saw him crying was he lost his counterpart brother. He cried so hard, and he couldn’t bear to face another death of his brothers. Now Jongin felt everything he did was backfired on him. He made a big mistake for letting Sehun cry. It was his fault. He was dying, but he tried so hard to be alive. He opened his mouth to speak, as he let out a painful gasp, since the throbbing didn’t stop hurting like someone hammering nails in his skull.

 

“Stay with us, Jongin!” Jongin could hear Yixing’s shaky voice warned him.

 

He blinked again to get rid of the blurriness. He was shaking, and he’s too tired to stay awake. His ability ate him to dry. He watched the frantic brothers once again, before he whispered ‘sorry’. His vision went blur again. He’s too weak to move his finger, and his eyelids were unable to keep open. The last word he heard was the brothers were screaming for his name, before he let himself fallen into the darkness.

 

***

 

Jongin slept for so long. One moment, his mind was conscious, but his body wasn’t ready to accept him awake. He heard voices of his brothers with his eyes closed. They did not stop worrying about him.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Jongin recognized it was Minseok’s voice.

 

“I’m not entirely sure. He has a serious brain injury. He’s okay, but not.” The other voice said. Yixing’s voice.

 

Then Jongin went back to sleep.

 

Second time his mind woke up wasn’t any better than the first. However, he managed to stay awake much longer. More voices were heard as his eyes kept close.

 

“He’s not waking up, is he?” Jongin surprised Baekhyun would say that. After all, he is the light; ‘the hope’, of the group.

 

“He will wake up. Have faith in him.” It was Jongdae this time. Why they sound so desperate?

 

“I do. I always do.” There’s a pause. Jongin waited for him to continue, as his conscious slowly to weary away. “I wish he wakes up sooner. It’s been a week already.”

 

Jongin went back to sleep again.

 

His conscious was back when he could feel warm on his right palm. It was a comfortable warm which he didn’t want to let go. It made him feel calm, and safe, away from the cold of the darkness. His numb hand had been able to feel not just warm, but a gentle touch. He slowly registered that someone was holding his hand for quite some time. He wanted to hold it tight, but he’s still weak to move. Eventually, a sound of creaking been heard, and the warmth slipped away. Jongin was disappointed. He wanted the touch back.

 

“Chanyeol, what are you doing?” It’s Junmyeon’s voice.

 

“Nothing.” Jongin could hear Chanyeol’s voice was close. He must have been sitting right next to him.

 

“Nothing sounds like something to me.” And then, there were footsteps coming closer. “Still worry about Jongin?”

 

There was a silence, and Jongin was eager to listen what they’re talking about. It was until he heard a shift, and a small sniffle.

 

“I kept blaming myself of what happened to him.”

 

What was Chanyeol talking about? What did he do?

 

“Like we said before, it wasn’t your fault. We’re on edge, and Jongin had made his choice. It was stupid, but we got no other way.”

 

Chanyeol groaned. “He had no choice because he saw me that I got shot! If I was more careful, Kyungsoo and Jongdae could have gotten to us, and Jongin was able to teleport us out, safe! I screwed the plan! I messed up everything! I would kill myself if Jongin dies!”

 

No! Chanyeol! It wasn’t your fault!

 

“Is that what you think?” Junmyeon asked. “You tell me all this, so Jongin can hear you?” Jongin heard a gasp. “Yixing told us even he’s in a coma, but he still can listen. Do you know how he feels after you said that?”

 

There’s another moment of silence before Jongin heard a sound of dragging before footsteps stormed off. It was later a sharp sound of the door slamming shut aware Jongin that Chanyeol had ran away.

 

Now Jongin knew he was in coma. For how long? He didn’t know. But more importantly, he wanted to wake up, and ran to tell Chanyeol that he’s okay. It wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault at all. He wanted the warmth he gave to him. Jongin struggled as he used his remaining strength. He was able to move his finger, but sadly there’s no one there to notice him. He felt the exhaustion was getting him again, before he drifted into sleep.

 

Jongin had lost count how many times he was conscious without opening his eyes. However, this time, he was able to smell. It picked up quickly as he recognized the aroma. Chicken soup, his favourite. He immediately knew who was with him.

 

“Morning, Jongin.”

 

Hey, Kyungsoo.

 

“I made you a soup. It’s your favourite. Everyone ate the most of them, but I save one just for you.” Jongin heard a bowl placed on the wooden nearby, probably on a small table.

 

Thanks, Kyungsoo.

 

There’s a small sigh. “Everyone was doing alright if you ask. They’re healthy, eating just fine. Not getting hunted. All thanks to you.”

 

Why do you sound so sad?

 

Jongin heard there’s a shift sound, assuming Kyungsoo was sitting next to him. “But their lives won’t complete without you. I was just trying to wake you up with this soup. It didn’t work out, did it?” He chuckled weakly, and Jongin didn’t like it. “Sehun... To be honest, Sehun has been so down lately. He ate so little, and mostly stays up all night. You should have seen his face. He looks so pale and lonely.”

 

Jongin was overwhelmed by the news. He can’t remember if he ever felt Sehun’s presence when he was conscious. He must have missed him.

 

“You’re in a coma for almost three weeks. I’m just saying.” Three weeks. That’s too long. “I’ll come back again, Jongin. I hope you like the soup. I just wish you wake up right now, and give it a taste.” Jongin wanted to, but why he couldn’t move a muscle?

 

After a while, he was left alone, letting the aroma of the soup wandering around the area. Jongin still can smell it, and it made him hungry. But it didn’t last long when Jongin forgot how it smells like when he returned back to his sleep.

 

Time has passed again, and Jongin was disturbed when he heard sobs and sniffles. Who’s crying, he thought. He felt his right hand wrapped tightly, and shaking terribly. He tried to listen who was crying, and urged to tell this brother that he’s fine or he’s still alive.

 

“Jongin... Jongin... Please wake up. D--Don’t leave us.”

 

Jongin’s heart clenched, as he recognized the sad voice. Sehun. He should have known. Knowing Sehun isn’t a crybaby, he must have endured the pain for so long. Jongin remembered he’s been sleeping for almost three weeks now.

 

“I keep counting days. It’s already past a month. Y--Yixing said you’ll be waking up, but he couldn’t see your body making any progress. It-- It hurts me. How long are you going to sleep?” Sehun choked his sob.

 

If Jongin has the strength to fight back from the sleep, he would love to wake up, and embrace the youngest brother. The problem is, he’s too weak to move.

 

“I’m scared, Jongin. I’m so scared. After I lost my counterpart, I swore myself to be stronger. To protect everyone who don’t have the ability to fight. I know you’re strong too. You can fight.” Sehun sniffled. “But that nightmare proved me that I’m still weak. You sacrificed yourself to save me, to save us. If only... If only I was stronger back then, I could have defeated it. And now seeing you here, lying in coma... I feel ashamed. I should be the one who saved you.”

 

Jongin felt his hand was clenched tighter than before. Sehun missed him so much.

 

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I’m nothing but a burden to you. Everything is okay over here, but without you around, I feel like dying. Just please wake up for me. Please...”

 

Then Jongin could feel something wet on his hand. He thought he touched water or something. However, with continuing sobs and sniffles he heard, the wet came from Sehun’s tears. Jongin really wanted to return the favor. For the brothers’ sake, he needs to wake up. There’s no time to sleep when everything around him is safe. Although he’s weak, he aware there’s energy left inside him. Mustering his remaining strength, he struggled to make his limbs working again. He screamed in his head to move. He kept reminding himself to not give up, as he could feel he was able to move the numb fingers. It took him several attempts, but he almost didn’t notice that other was gasping.

 

“...Jongin?” Sehun’s voice was more like a shock.

 

Jongin tried again, focusing on moving his fingers. He can do this. He’s going to make it.

 

“Oh my god... Jongin, your fingers. You’re waking up!” Sehun burst into tears again, as he reached the hand to give it several loving kisses.

 

Moving the fingers was really tiring, as Jongin once again tried to give the younger a gentle squeeze, only when he got in return was more tears. He only wished he could open his eyes to wipe those tears away. It felt like Sehun had been crying for quite some time, and he needed to be comforted.

 

“You come back to us! Oh my... Thank the god, Jongin! Yixing--! Yixing!!” Sehun shouted for the healer’s name as he kept squeezing the hand, and that was when Jongin thought he gave him his all.

 

The exhaustion was taking over Jongin once again. He hated it when he got so little energy to wake up. The last time he heard before he passed out was a rush footstep came close, and a muffled voice he couldn’t guess who it was. He went back to sleep again.

 

The next time he woke up, he was ready. He felt his consciousness was strong enough to move his limbs, and finally, he could open his eyes. He lightly shifted his hand aside, before trying to crack his eyes open. He squinted his eyes, trying to welcome the harsh light into his sight. How long he didn’t see the light? It’s been forever after drowning in the darkness. He slowly blinked for a few times to adjust the blurry sight. He could see there were moving round things on his view, but he couldn’t recognize what they were. He blinked again before his tired sight eventually got its focus. The first thing he saw was the worried faces of his brothers. Few of them were crying, Jongin didn’t have to tell who.

 

“Jongin, you’re finally awake. Thank god. I thought-- We thought...” Junmyeon spoke first as he bit his trembling lower lip.

 

Jongdae was next to him, squeezing the leader’s shoulder. Yixing was holding and rubbing gently on his left hand, his signature dimple showed how care he was. Baekhyun was looking anxious at first, but later he brightened when he smiled, as bright as the sunny day. Minseok was standing at the end of Jongin’s bed, asking him if he’s alright. Jongin was weary to speak, but managed to give him a brief nod. Minseok smiled much wider afterwards, knowing Jongin was responsive despite how tired he looks. Chanyeol stood tall next to the oldest. He was the weakest of holding the emotion as he burst into tears within a second. Jongin still remembered Chanyeol confessed his mistake weeks ago when he was in coma. And Sehun, who was holding close to the taller, smiling in relief as he looked at Jongin. Jongin was proud of the youngest that he was no longer crying. Jongin felt blessed to have all the brothers with him, except one. He frowned slightly as his hazy eyes looked around the area, searching for a certain someone. It was until he felt a gentle brush on his bang from the right side. As he turned, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Kyungsoo. He was smiling softly, and Jongin could see the older’s eyes were sparkling.

 

“We’re glad you came back to us. Welcome home, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said, as he continued to brush the younger’s hair.

 

Home. Jongin liked the sound of that. His brothers are safe and alive, waiting for the last brother to come home.

 

He has returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of two

Following days, Yixing was strictly ordered Jongin to stay in bed, as much the younger dismay. At first, Jongin almost slept for twenty hours per day, but as the days passed, his health was getting better. The brothers took turns to take care for the teleporter, and helped him through rehabilitation. The overused power damaged Jongin’s brain, and the brothers feared if it might mess up with his memories. So to strengthen it back, they had to think something to keep Jongin’s brain operated.

 

Baekhyun and Minseok were taking care of him that day. They pampered the younger like Sehun, fed him his favourite soup, and read him some books, although it made Jongin drowsy. It was passed noon, they decided to play a chess. Minseok was on Jongin side, helping the younger to beat Baekhyun. Jongin never liked chess, but it helped him to keep thinking.

 

“This goes over here?” Jongin placed the black bishop to the most right side of the board, while Minseok nodded.

 

Baekhyun grinned slightly, as he picked up his white knight, and moved closer to the opponent’s line. “Check.”

 

Jongin frowned deeply, and Minseok switching his glance between the younger and the board. It took Jongin quite some time. He wanted to move his pieces, but afraid of getting lose. His finger hovered around to choose one of the piece to move, and in the end, he moved his rook to block the white knight. It caused Baekhyun to smile when he moved his white bishop to the position, and announced ‘check mate’.

 

The younger slightly widened his eyes, probably didn’t see that coming as he leaned back on the bed and gave a tired sigh. Man, playing chess did make him exhausted.

 

“You did well so far, Jongin. I give you that. You alright?” Baekhyun asked, and the younger nodded tiredly.

 

“It’s too early for you to take a nap. Let’s play something else.” Minseok said, and couldn’t resist giggling when he saw the younger pouted.

 

Baekhyun smiled lightly before taking out a box under the bed. It’s a box of a hundred puzzle pieces. “Let’s play this.” He said as he turned the box over, and the pieces fell on the bed.

 

With three people collecting and matching the pieces, it made the job easier. Jongin tried his hardest to find the perfect fit for the puzzle he was holding. Sometimes he asked his brother if they find similar image parts, and sometimes he looked for them by himself. It took longer than he should, when it was passed thirty minutes, he began to yawn unconsciously. Baekhyun was busy matching the puzzle pieces, while Minseok was helping with finding the matching parts from Baekhyun’s pieces. As Minseok not paying attention on the teleporter, he felt someone was leaning against his shoulder. He stopped to see Jongin had already dozed off, but little distracted by the breathing that tickled his neck.

 

“Um... Baek? I think it is nap time.” Minseok called the light wielder.

 

Baekhyun glanced up to see the sleeping latter curled close to the oldest. The view made him smiled. He cleaned up the puzzle pieces back into the box, as Minseok settled Jongin in bed. Right before they left the room, Baekhyun planted a small kiss on the younger’s forehead before uttering ‘rest well’. Jongin needed to sleep a lot.

 

***

 

The next time, Jongin woke up, it was night. He tried to shift his sleeping position, since he felt uncomfortable, but soon he noticed his bed was cramped than before. That moment, he realized he wasn’t alone. He caught Chanyeol was lying next to him, and their eyes were locked into each other.

 

“S--sorry, did I wake you up?” Chanyeol nearly stuttered.

 

Jongin shook his head. “I slept enough.”

 

“You should be. You’re resting and healing after all.” The taller began to play with Jongin’s hair. Without warning, Jongin went closer to Chanyeol, as he let him continued playing with his hair.

 

“But I don’t want to go back to sleep. It reminds me so much of my coma.” With that said, Chanyeol stopped, as he listened to the younger. “You have no idea how lonely I am. This is the first time ever I admit to say, I’m afraid of the dark. I couldn’t see anything. I don’t have anyone with me, and the worst part? I heard things that I’m not supposed to hear.”

 

“Oh, Jongin...” Chanyeol felt the pity, as he wrapped his arm around the younger to pull him close.

 

They stayed like that position for a long time, but neither of them started talking or even sleeping. Jongin had a question that would trigger Chanyeol, and he chose to stay silent.

 

“Do you have something in your mind?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin didn’t expect the question, but since he asked. There’s no use to keep secrets.

 

“I... I heard what you said to Junmyeon few weeks ago. You blamed yourself on what happened to me.” He felt Chanyeol froze. He thought he had freaked out the older, and he didn’t want that. “Everything that happened back there wasn’t your fault. Mistakes happen all the time. We did try our best.”

 

Chanyeol sighed lightly. “Then why? Why did you do that to yourself? It’s not like you.”

 

Jongin took a deep thought on this. He is not the type who sacrifices for nothing. “I don’t know.” He closed his eyes when he recalled the voice in his head. “But I heard a voice telling me to do it. It was terrifying.”

 

“A voice?” This was news to Chanyeol. Ever since Jongin woke up, he never talked about it.

 

“The voice told me... that I’m useless.” Jongin swallowed a lump in his throat. His voice was more shaken. “That I couldn’t save anyone. My power is so plain and simple. It said I was the cause of their--- their deaths. I--“

 

“Shh... No, Jongin. You did nothing wrong, the voice did. Your power isn’t simple. It took huge amount of brain energy to teleport to a place. You told us before.” Chanyeol couldn’t help to stroke the younger’s hair, while Jongin curled closer to the older’s chest. He was terrified by the voice.

 

He stopped shaking when he felt the older shifted away, before being scooped up in bridal style. He looked up at Chanyeol curiously before he was placed nearby the window. Then, he knew what Chanyeol was doing when he looked up the night sky, thousands of stars sparkled before him. He was immersed by the beauty, and recalled that he haven’t seen the stars for quite some time. They’ve been quiet again, and Jongin didn’t recognize Chanyeol had been staring at him. Until one moment, Jongin caught him touching his hair again.

 

“I didn’t know you’re falling in love with my hair. How sneaky of you.” He teased, and Chanyeol snorted.

 

“That’s not it. Your hair color changed.”

 

Jongin raised his eyebrows. “It does?”

 

“Yeah. It’s ash grey. Looks good on you.” Chanyeol smiled when Jongin tried to pull his bangs to his view.

 

“Oh wow, it is ash grey. I need a mirror.”

 

He chuckled. “You have to wait till morning for that. Now that reminds me, it does look similar to what happened to me long ago.”

 

Jongin looked up at him. “What is it?”

 

Chanyeol smiled painfully, and Jongin felt bad when he asked. “My hair stayed red after I went berserk.” He turned back to the stars, and he breathed out. “It was when we lost Yifan.”

 

The incident clicked Jongin. Chanyeol was on the edge when Jongin was in coma because of this. It happened to him before, which he fell into coma for almost two weeks. Jongin remembered clearly when Yixing was helpless during that moment, as he stayed on Chanyeol’s side almost every day, monitoring his health. Jongin silently leaned on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The silence indicated the conversation was over. They watched the stars above them for the longest time as they waited the crack of the dawn.

 

***

 

Jongin didn’t remember he was in bed when he opened his eyes. Chanyeol could probably carry him to bed when he was sleeping. He was greeted later by Junmyeon and Jongdae. Today’s session was taking a walk around the cabin area. The cabin? Yes, that’s right. Jongdae told him they’re teleported to the nearest empty cabin during the escape. If not, they might end up getting lost in the forest without a shelter. Junmyeon helped the younger up from the bed, and Jongin took baby steps to the door. He admitted it’s been a month he hadn’t used his legs, he almost forgotten how to walk. With his wobbly legs, he walked out from the room, and this was the first time he could see the layout of the cabin.

 

They have couches and tables in their living room. There weren’t many frames hanging on the wall like used to be. Junmyeon said they had to dispose all the animal heads on the wooden wall. Yixing hated them. That would explain why there’s so many flower pots around the cabin. He was then greeted by his brothers, who were waiting for their breakfast in the kitchen. Kyungsoo was cooking, and Sehun was helping. Again, it was rare to see Sehun doing the help. Jongin sat on the chair and waited his breakfast to be served. While the others were having delicious toast, Jongin’s food was quite special, and different. He ate a good amount of beef bacon, eggs and carrots. He slowly chewed on the food, letting the appetizing taste went into his throat. Once his plate cleaned, he thanked Kyungsoo for the food, before he was escorted out from the cabin by Junmyeon and Jongdae. Jongin finally able to see what’s around the cabin, and he didn’t expect to see the calm forest.

 

“When you first brought us here, we were panicking that you sent us nowhere.” Junmyeon said as he carried the younger’s arm around his shoulders.

 

“After you passed out, we searched around for a shelter. We thought he could just camp outside, but luckily for us, Baekhyun found a cabin just further in the forest.” Jongdae pointed out as he escorted them.

 

Jongin nodded silently before he looked around. He knew it was just a walk, but he was curious about where they were going. “Where are we heading?”

 

“A place to calm your mind. You’ll love it.” Junmyeon smiled, and obviously Jongin trusted his leader.

 

The further they went in, the more Jongin get used to walking. He told Junmyeon he can start to walk by his own, but Junmyeon won’t let him. He began to hear a flow of water splashing against the rocks, and that’s when he lit up.

 

“Is that water?”

 

“Close. It’s a river. That’s how we get our water resource.” Jongdae pointed the huge rock in front of them.

 

Jongin smiled wider, and he was eager to approach the cold water. Junmyeon helped him sat on the edge of the river, and removed Jongin’s shoes. Jongin slowly dipped his foot in the river, before he felt chill in his brain. He couldn’t help but laugh at the cold feeling. He felt so refreshed and awake. Junmyeon and Jongdae joined later, and before they could even relax in the coldness, Jongin lightly splashed the water at his brothers. They thought Jongin did it as a joke, but it turned out the brothers starting to have a water war. They splashed everywhere, letting their clothes soaked wet. Even Jongin fell in the shallow river, laughing out loud.

 

“Oh, look what have you done.” Junmyeon stood up to look at his drenched clothes.

 

“I haven’t taken bath yet, and I feel much better. It works.”

 

The brothers were glad that Jongin looked much alive this time. The teleporter’s face was full of color and smiling brightly. They helped him back to his feet, before moving to the other location. It’s too early to go back, so they thought they could use the time to show another good place to lie down under the sun. Jongin was surprised to see flower beds not far from where they left. There were white, yellow and blue flowers mixed up, and they were blooming beautifully.

 

“Yixing set these up. We almost argue about we don’t need flowers in the cabin, but he didn’t want to listen. In the end, he made more over here. Just don’t ruin them.” Junmyeon made a face.

 

Jongin slowly made his way the flower beds and lay down, facing the sun. “Should have told Yixing this is a good idea. I sense no harm doing it.”

 

The brothers joined him bathing the sunlight, as their clothes started to dry. Jongin was blinking drowsily as he slowly snuggled on his older brother beside him. Jongdae watched softly at Jongin, easily captured his heart on how Jongin acted like ten year old boy who needed protection. He warped his arm around the sleepy younger safely, slightly remembered the younger had to rest a lot instead of staying awake. Once Jongin fell asleep, the brothers brought him home without worry.

 

***

 

Two days passed, and Jongin was eager to use his ability. Yixing once again strictly forbidden him to use it, as he kept saying ‘it’s not the time yet’. However, as much as stubborn Jongin was, he already stood outside the cabin. His confidence showed up on his face. Kyungsoo and Yixing went after him, and they decided not to stop him.

 

“If anything happens to you, I’ll block your power, and you’re grounded from going out your room.” Yixing warned him, and the latter pouted cutely.

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips slightly. It was true Jongin’s condition wasn’t the best, but forgetting how to use the ability is much worse. Jongin hadn’t used teleportation for more than a month, and with Kyungsoo and Yixing there could help if something went wrong. Kyungsoo pointed Jongin to try teleport to him within three steps away from where he was. Teleportation requires full focus in mind, telling Jongin from where to where he needs to teleport. The hardest part of all was to bring himself into the dimension where no one ever been before, and if he makes a small mistake, he could be trapped.

 

Jongin took a deep breath before staring at Kyungsoo, sending an eye contact. Kyungsoo nodded in return, mentally telling him that he can do it. With all the confidence, Jongin closed his eyes, focusing on the spot near Kyungsoo. A few moments later, he vanished with a loud pop.

 

He felt his body being swallowed, and honestly, when he did it for the first time, it felt so terrible. His mind was a bit of haze as he slowly opened his eyes, but he was shocked to see there’s nothing but darkness around. He didn’t fall into the state of panic. In fact, he did know about the ‘blank space’ he went for the several times. It only happened when he wasn’t focused enough or couldn’t find the destination he wanted to go. However, staying too long in the blank space might cause him hallucinations and achluophobia. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Closing his eyes for the second time, concentrating to teleport back to the beautiful lone cabin. But then a voice came.

 

‘Weak’.

 

It’s back. The harsh voice was back.

 

‘Useless’.

 

Jongin bit his lower lip, and his body shook terribly.

 

‘Worthless.’

 

Jongin’s eyes shot open, and his breath was rigid. He could see the light, but the vision was poor to see everything. There were muffled voices, but he was panicking to hear them. Hands cupped on his face, before a voice saying to focus on the face. Wait, who’s face? Jongin blinked many times before he began to recognize the face. Kyungsoo was staring down at him, and he was intensely worried for some reason.

 

“Jongin, can you hear me?” Kyungsoo’s voice was shaky.

 

Jongin’s eyes wavered until they stopped at the second face from his side. Yixing was frowning at him. The chinese brother placed his hand on Jongin’s chest, as if he was observing the latter’s health.

 

“He’s panicking. Jongin, please relax. Take a deep breath, and let go. Come on. We’ll help you.”

 

Yixing instructed and Jongin did. He followed Yixing, as they took a deep breath, and exhaled. Jongin felt the panic slowly with ease. When his mind was sane again, he found out he was on the ground, cradled in Kyungsoo’s arms.

 

“W--what happened?” Jongin stuttered tiredly. He didn’t realize he was drained so much.

 

“You disappeared. As in ‘really’ disappeared, but you didn’t come back.” Kyungsoo said as gently as he could. “At first, we thought you made it, but we couldn’t see you around us. We were worried something might happen to you. Then I’m not quite sure how long, you did come back, but you passed out.” Jongin felt the older’s arms holding him tighter. “We went to check on you. Your body was so cold, and pale. Your pulse was weak, as if your energy got drained. Yixing has no choice but to heal you. I-- I don’t know what do to. I could only watch.”

 

The guilt filled in Jongin’s chest. He made his favourite brother deadly worry about him, again. If only he could fight back his stubbornness, this won’t be happening. Jongin leaned closer before reaching for the brother’s hand, just to hold it tight. “I’m sorry I made you guys worried. I should have known my power isn’t ready for this. I’m really sorry.”

 

None of the brothers blamed for Jongin’s mistake. Yixing patted the younger’s head, feeling pity for him, as he ushered him to go back to the cabin. True to Yixing’s words, he didn’t allow Jongin to wander out as he pleased after what happened. Of course, Jongin was bored, but he understood so well that he still needed more rest. Sometimes he wondered if he put too much burden on his brothers.

 

***

 

That same night when the full moon was visible up in the sky, Jongin was unable to sleep. He was afraid the voice might haunt him during sleep. He got out of the bed and took a seat near the window to watch the moon. It’s been long since the escape from the facility, he almost not recognize the beauty of the moon. He loves to watch it alone. It made him feel at peace, but he couldn’t help recalling the harsh voice. He was so alive, but yet, this voice made his heart sank.

 

Weak, useless, worthle--

 

“Jongin?”

 

The latter turned around to see a tall figure standing still by the opened door. He was too plunged by his own thought, didn’t hear the other was coming.

 

“Sehun.” Jongin’s voice softened.

 

The wind wielder closed the door behind him, before approaching to the teleporter. “Why are you still awake? It’s late.”

 

“I can’t sleep. What about you?“

 

“Can’t sleep either.” That was all Sehun manage to say, as he took a seat next to Jongin. He looked at Jongin with worry, since Jongin was utterly quiet. “Something’s troubling you?” Jongin shook his head, but Sehun could see through his lie. “You were passed out this evening. Kyungsoo was worried, and Yixing was having a hard time to heal you. You are thinking through this again, aren’t you?”

 

The teleporter shook his head again, but Sehun didn’t say anything. He knew Sehun was waiting him to continue. “I’m having this weird dream lately, Sehun.” He looked down as he fiddled with his own fingers. “There was a voice telling me how useless I am, and it kept coming. ‘Teleport is a simple thing’, it said. Somehow I found what it said is true. Even with this power, I failed everyone. I kept thinking how deserve I am to be living through this world, even with this simple power. But in the end, I couldn’t save any of them.” He clenched his fist, and the tears were hot in his eyes. “What’s the point to have this power then? I don’t deserve it. I bet someone else out there did better than me.”

 

Jongin was stunned when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Sehun pulled him close, letting the teleporter’s head rested on his shoulder. “You did what you can, Jongin. We have these powers because we’re chosen. Of course, we do want your power instead, since teleport is a really cool ability. But you deserve it more. You’re born for it. We understand when you said teleport is a simple thing. To me, it’s not. Your power is complex. Your power easily drains you a lot every time you use it, which is why you need your rest. We understand when you couldn’t save someone beyond your limitation.” Sehun gently pat the older’s hair. “Ignore the voice. They’re wrong. They want you to feel wrong. You did what you can. But you have to remember that you’re not alone. You have us on your back, because we care. We’re your brothers.”

 

Jongin shifted to lean closer to the younger. His head buried deeper in Sehun’s shoulder, so he could cry. Sehun was right, and crying always made him better. Sehun felt his shoulder getting damped, as he gently rubbed Jongin’s back, letting the teleport to cry more. Things have been hard for Jongin, and he understands. When Jongin had stopped crying, Sehun broke the hug to see his face. Jongin’s eyes were red and puffed from crying. Sehun could only smile gently, as he reached to cup on the teleporter’s face.

 

“We all love you, you know?”

 

The small comment enough to make Jongin chuckled. “But I recalled you love me the most.”

 

Jongin didn’t lie when he saw Sehun blushed a bit. “I said that once.”

 

“Just once? So I’m not your most lovable person now? Maybe my crying face is too ugly for you.”

 

Jongin was about to turn away, but easily pulled by Sehun. He did not expect that their lips were sealed right away. His eyes were wide at first, but as soon as he realized what was happening, it clicked his mind that Sehun was still in love with him. It was since they lost Luhan and Tao, Sehun was having a hard time to keep himself to stay alive. Jongin was always by his side since then. Until one day Sehun confessed that Jongin is pillar of his life. In fact, being the same age as Sehun, he’s easily being closest to. Jongin accepted his love while the brothers adored every time they‘re being together.

 

The kiss broke, as Jongin watched affectionately at his young lover. Sehun moved to wipe the dry tear trails. It was unnecessary, but Jongin easily leaned on the touch. Then Sehun slowly reached for Jongin’s hand, leading him back to bed. They never say a word, but Jongin was pretty much tired at this point. Sehun tucked him in bed before he joined him. Jongin was lying close to Sehun, as the younger caressed the teleporter’s hair gently. Jongin wanted to stay awake, but his eyes forced him to close. He wanted to spend time more with Sehun that night, but he wasn’t going to worry anymore. When he’s awake the next morning, he has faith the wind wielder will be there with him.

 

“Sleep, Jongin.” Sehun planted a small kiss on the teleporter’s forehead. “Sleep.”

 

And he did. The harsh voice never came back that night. He’s slept peacefully.


End file.
